Madison Sean 3rd grade
by lexi0101
Summary: This is mostly about Madison and some Sean. oneshot


A/N: ok so since the lockdown episode in season one I always thought Sean would e good together so I thought I would have a flashback of 3rd grade. Boz, Chelsea, Ashley, Sherry, and Aiden are also in it. (even though I dont tihnk Aiden was there in the 3rd grade but w/e) 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything...not even my own tooth brush!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison looked out the Window of her classroom. She wanted recess to come so badly. She had made a bet with The new Girl Sherry that she could hang upside down from the monkey bars. And she wanted that dollar. Plus she knew if she fell and Sherry made fun of her, Ashley would punch her.

"Don't worry Maddie." Ashley said to her friend. "I know you can do it." Madison smiled.  
"Yeah well I hope so." And with that They all sat at there tables. Madison had Aiden, Ashley and Sean at her table. But these kis Chelsea and Boz always hung out near he table to talk to Sean.

"So Sean, are you really going to do it?" Boz asked with excitment. Madison sort of freaked out. Boz scared her. Not because he is mean. but because he is so hyper.

Sean nodded. "Yeah today is the day, lil cousin." Madison wondered what he was going to do. Her concentration was quickly interupted by Aiden.

"Aww Madison has a crush on Sean. How cute." Boz Aiden and this kid Mike were laughing. Sean, Chelsea, Ashley werent.

"Keep laughing Aiden and I will glue your hand to your face." Ashley said holding up her glue.

Aiden smiled. "Yeah, you should really punish me b kissng me." Aiden puckered up while Ashley put glue on his lips.  
"i hate boys." Ashley scrunched up her face. And Madison agreed.

After Aiden wiped off the glue. Class was ready to start.

"Okay class after we say the pledge of allegiance we are going to work on ou poems about our animal or family member. So class stand up." Mrs Harrison raised her hands for the class to stand up. everyone did except Sean and Madison. Maison was going to but she saw Sean and just decided not to.

"Mr. Miller, Miss Duarte. Please stand up." Mrs. Harrison wasnt impressed. Just irratated.

Sean was the first to speak up. "No." Mrs. Harrison sighed and then looked at Madison. Madison couldn't speak so she shook her head.

"Fine, if you dn't want to it off to the rinciple's office." Mrs. Harrison excused the class and marched them to the office to wait. "wait here." With that she left.

The office was quiet, and surprisingly noone to be found. Madison and Sean didnt speak to eachother. Just listened to the quietness. Sean was about to speak when the Principle called him in. Madison was there alone and stayed there for the rest of the day. while Sean sat in the timeout room.

After school Sherry, Ashley, Aiden, and a lot of other people were near the monkey bars. She saw Boz Chelsea, and Sean near the swings just looking.

Sherry spoke up first. "Okay, go on the monkey bars and do it.  
"You can do it Maddie" Ashley cheered. "do it for the dollar...and me...and the playground kids...and"  
"Okay Ashley I got it." Madison murmered. Madison climbed tog et to the middle. She tried to swing her legs up but they barely missed. So's he did it again only this time her weight took her down. Hard.

Madison hit the ground with a thump. She had a scratch on her knee and tears were coming down her face. Sherry couldnt help but laugh.

"Aww, poor_ loser_." Shelly laughed. Ashley couldnt take it and chased after her.

Sean came running up to her, and shooed everyone away. He got into his pocket and got a bandaid. Madison giggled through her crying.

"You always carry bandaids?"

"Hey this playground is rough." Tehy shared a laugh.

After he bandaged her up he help her up. "Thanks." She smiled shyley.

"Anytime. i mean that. If you ever get hurt just call me I'll help you." They shared a smile and he was still holding her hands. Suddenly she coud hear her name from Sherry.

"Madison"

"Madison"

"Loser!!"

"MADISON!!!" Madison shook her head. And saw Sherry wearing her uniform. She had her hands on her hips. And was a little angry.

"Come on loser, it shouldn't take this long to tie a shoe."

"uhh Yeah, since I'm captain I will tell you how long to tie a shoe. I'll be there in a sec." After she tied her show she jogged to the center of the gym. Thats where she saw him. Sean and his 'gang' they were always there.

He looked at her gave her a little smile. She returned the gesture. It wasnt a surprise why h was there. He said he will make sure she wouldnt get hurt. Thats why he watched her. But it must hurt her. To see her future in fornt of her eyes, but never be able to go get it.

And with that they turned away to there lives. The ones they were supposed to live. With a question. 'Why couldn't things be as simple as third grade?'

* * *

A/N: Ok so I hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling mistake if there is any. PLEASE COMMENT!!!! 


End file.
